


I Will Always Come Home

by DetectiveSebCas



Series: Negative Space Universe [2]
Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 19:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17772911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveSebCas/pseuds/DetectiveSebCas
Summary: “You’re early,” Sebastian says, eyes warm and soft and focused entirely on Stefano.Stefano smiles back, because he is, indeed, early.  He hadn’t anticipated how much he would miss Sebastian during his two weeks in Italy.  Two weeks without Sebastian’s voice in his ear or Sebastian’s arms around him or Sebastian’s body against his has been a lot to endure.[Stefano comes home from a trip, and both he and Sebastian are surprised by the intensity of their feelings... and how much fun it is to reunite.  Takes place after Negative Space but can be read on its own as an established relationship story.]





	I Will Always Come Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Noctambularis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctambularis/gifts).



> Just a little follow-up to Negative Space, though I may do some more if inspiration strikes. Thanks to Noctambularis for the prompt!

 

 

Stefano is so thrilled to be home that he comes dangerously close to leaving his suitcase in the cab, only turning back to get it after the driver honks the horn and gestures to the open trunk.  He swears under his breath but thanks the man and retrieves his luggage, then closes the trunk before practically running up the front walk to the house, suitcase in hand.

 

He fumbles for his keys before realizing that if Sebastian is home alone, the door is probably unlocked, so he pushes it open, steps over the threshold, and drops his suitcase, just as Sebastian comes around the corner.  The initial look of confusion on Sebastian’s face is quickly replaced with a wide grin.

 

“You’re early,” he says, eyes warm and soft and focused entirely on Stefano.

 

Stefano smiles back, because he is, indeed, early.  He hadn’t anticipated how much he would miss Sebastian during his two weeks in Italy.  Two weeks without Sebastian’s voice in his ear or Sebastian’s arms around him or Sebastian’s body against his has been a lot to endure.  So when an earlier flight became available, he jumped at the chance, even though he knew Sebastian would be planning to meet him at the airport later today.

 

“I got an early flight,” he replies.  He looks Sebastian up and down, and even with his scruffy beard and his old T-shirt and faded jeans, Sebastian is the most enticing thing he’s ever seen.  He wants to be held, to be kissed, to be pinned down under Sebastian, and he is practically shaking in his anticipation.

 

Sebastian frowns slightly.  “I was going to pick you up and make us a nice dinner and clean up a little…”  He shakes his head and his smile returns.  “…but damn, it’s good to see you.”  He raises a hand to rub the back of his neck, and Stefano’s head is suddenly filled with thoughts of the things Sebastian’s hands and fingers can do to him.

 

“Where’s Lily?” Stefano asks, pushing the door closed behind him without taking his eye off of Sebastian.

 

“Out with her friends,” Sebastian says, raising an eyebrow as if he’s starting to catch on to where Stefano is going with all of this.  He freezes for a moment, expression going from playful to intense, as if taken aback by whatever he is seeing in Stefano’s face.  “Come here,” he says, voice suddenly deep and husky.

 

It’s exactly the voice Stefano’s been missing this whole time, and he practically lunges across the living room at Sebastian.  Before Stefano knows what’s happening, he’s been lifted up in Sebastian’s arms, spun around, and pinned up against the wall.  His gasp of surprise is covered by Sebastian’s mouth, and Sebastian’s kiss feels like it is sucking the breath out of him.  His legs naturally wrap around Sebastian’s waist, and Sebastian presses up against him hard as he breaks the kiss and moves his mouth to Stefano’s ear.

 

“God, Stefano, I missed you so much,” he groans, fingers digging into Stefano’s ass as his warm breath and his facial hair tickle Stefano’s ear.  “Every day.”  He rolls his hips against Stefano’s, and Stefano is already getting hard, already too far gone from how close Sebastian is, voice rough and needy and smelling like he’s been working around the house- like sweat and laundry detergent and home.  “Every night,” Sebastian growls in his ear before he shifts down to Stefano’s neck, planting a kiss there before his tongue and teeth follow.

 

“Missed you too,” gasps Stefano, clinging to Sebastian’s shoulders, because this sudden onslaught is making him lightheaded, dizzy with relief and lust and his love for Sebastian.  Sebastian’s teeth bring him sharply back to reality when they close down hard on his neck, just below the collar of his shirt.  “Sebastian!” he moans, arching his back to press himself harder against Sebastian’s body.

 

Sebastian groans in answer and pulls back to look at him, and he is absolutely perfect, panting with exertion, eyes dark and face flushed with arousal.  He is still for a moment, just gazing back at Stefano, and then his hands are fumbling with Stefano’s jacket and shirt, and normally Stefano would complain about Sebastian wrinkling a perfectly good suit, but right now the only thing that matters is getting Sebastian’s hands onto his skin immediately.

 

Sebastian has to set him back on his feet so that he can shrug out of his jacket and shirt, and Stefano is reaching for the hem of Sebastian’s shirt when Sebastian is surging forward again, pinning him against the wall as his teeth close on a nipple.  Stefano cries out, hips jerking against Sebastian for more contact, because the feeling is like an electrical spark of pleasure, sharp and sudden, and he needs more of it.

 

Sebastian’s hand is between his legs, roughly fondling him through his trousers as Sebastian’s lips and tongue soothe his nipple with soft, wet strokes that leave him wanting so much more.  By the time Sebastian moves on to the other nipple, Stefano is ready to feel his teeth again, and Sebastian obliges with another bite that has his toes curling and his hands fisting in Sebastian’s shirt.  He needs to feel more of Sebastian, needs Sebastian naked and on top of him and inside him, needs to be stretched open by Sebastian’s cock, because his own fingers just haven’t been enough.

 

“Please,” he moans as Sebastian squeezes him through his trousers.  “Please… I need you.”

 

“What do you need?” Sebastian asks, raising his head to look into Stefano’s eye.

 

Stefano is sure that Sebastian knows exactly what he needs, but he also knows that Sebastian sometimes likes to hear him use some words that are not in his usual, cultured vocabulary.  “I need you to fuck me,” he says unflinchingly, even though saying these things out loud is making his head swim again.  “I need your cock.  Please, Sebastian, I’ve been waiting so long already.”

 

Sebastian leans in for a kiss, then whispers against his lips.  “I know.  And I’ll give you whatever you want, but let’s go upstairs.”

 

Stefano groans in frustration this time, because he does not want to wait to go upstairs.  He wants Sebastian to fuck him right here, up against this wall, but that might get them into some trouble if Lily comes home unexpectedly.  Sebastian gives him one more kiss and one more squeeze and then steps back, grabbing his hand to pull him toward the stairs.

 

Stefano staggers for a moment, because he’s still a little dizzy from the intense rush of excitement, but Sebastian is there, steadying him with those big, strong hands on his shoulders, those hands that always make him feel so warm and safe.  When he regains his balance Sebastian is looking at him with a mixture of amusement and concern on his face.  “Do you need me to carry you upstairs?” Sebastian asks.  “Because I will.”

 

Stefano smiles.  “I have no doubt that you would, but save your strength.  You’re going to need it.”

 

Sebastian’s eyebrows shoot up and Stefano bends to quickly grab his shirt and jacket from the floor before taking Sebastian’s hand and leading the way upstairs.

 

He kicks off his shoes and tosses his clothes down again the second they step over the threshold into the bedroom, and Sebastian barely has time to close the door behind them before Stefano is yanking his shirt over his head and tugging him toward their bed.  He lets himself fall back onto it, pulling Sebastian down on top of him, relishing the warmth of Sebastian’s bare chest against his own, the way Sebastian’s weight presses him down into the mattress.

 

Sebastian’s hand is behind his head now, tangling in his hair as Sebastian leans down to kiss him again, and this one is hard, almost bruising.  Sebastian’s tongue thrusts into his mouth, and he takes it the same way he wants to take Sebastian’s cock, kissing back fiercely and digging his fingers into the muscles of Sebastian’s back.

 

“Fuck,” Sebastian moans into his mouth, and Stefano can feel that he is already getting hard, already starting to lose control a little bit in the way he ruts against Stefano.  And Stefano wants that, wants to feel him lose control even more.  Sebastian is exceptional lover, but if Stefano lets him, he will spend hours licking and stroking and teasing his way all over Stefano’s body, and if he tries to do that now, Stefano is going to lose his mind.

 

He wants Sebastian hard and rough and needy and barely able to form a coherent thought, and he knows just how to get him there.  He brings his feet up to brace them on the bed, slides his hands down to Sebastian’s ass, and pulls their bodies together as he rolls his hips up against Sebastian’s cock, squeezed so tightly between them.

 

“God damn it Stefano,” Sebastian groans, hips jerking erratically for a moment before he braces his hands on either side of Stefano’s head and starts to thrust against him once more.  “What are you trying to do to me?” he hisses in Stefano’s ear.

 

“I am trying to get you to fuck me,” gasps Stefano, because now Sebastian’s thrusts are putting pressure on Stefano’s cock as well, and the sharp bursts of sensation, the pleasure curling low in his belly, is making it difficult to breathe.

 

“But there are so many other nice things I could do to you first,” Sebastian says, out of breath but not losing his rhythm as he rubs up against Stefano.

 

“Some other time,” Stefano replies, giving Sebastian’s ass a squeeze.  “Right now I need you inside me.”

 

“Alright,” Sebastian gasps out.  He goes still after a few more thrusts, and Stefano can feel his muscles quivering, can tell how much he needs this.  “How do you want to do this?” he asks, voice coming out strained.

 

“Perhaps we should remove our trousers,” Stefano says, and Sebastian snorts in laughter.

 

“See, this is why you’re the brains of this operation,” he says as he steps back off the bed.  It only takes seconds for him to remove his jeans and underwear and to help Stefano out of his remaining clothes as well.  Stefano doesn’t flinch at the way Sebastian simply tosses everything on the floor.  None of that matters right now.

 

Satisfied that Sebastian is now naked, Stefano shifts onto his hands and knees so that he can reach their special drawer in the nightstand.  He hands the lube to Sebastian, then moves back, still on his hands and knees, until he is at the edge of the bed, waiting to see if Sebastian is going to object.  It is a testament to how aroused Sebastian is that he doesn’t say anything about this choice of position, because Stefano knows that Sebastian much prefers to see his face when they are doing this.

 

Stefano can hear the lube being uncapped, and he rests his head on his crossed forearms, legs trembling in anticipation of being breached by Sebastian’s cock, but it’s Sebastian’s fingers that he feels next, slick with lube and sliding easily into his body.  Even that feels fantastic, but he still breathes out a huff of frustration.  “Sebastian, I am more than ready.  Please don’t make me wait any longer.”

 

“It’s been two weeks,” Sebastian replies, as his fingers thrust in and out, spreading the lube generously around and making such lovely wet sounds that Stefano’s cock is starting to twitch in excitement.  “I’m not going to hurt you.”

 

“No,” Stefano grumbles.  “You are not, though I am considering hurting you if you don’t get on with it.”

 

Sebastian laughs at that.  “Fair enough,” he says, letting his fingers slip out at an agonizingly slow pace, leaving Stefano feeling so open, so empty without Sebastian inside him.  Stefano can hear more wet, slippery sounds, can hear Sebastian doing the deep breathing exercise that he does when he is very close and trying not to finish yet.  He smiles to himself that at least he is not the only one who is so desperate for this.

 

Then finally, he can feel the thick head of Sebastian’s cock pressed up against him, stretching him open as Sebastian eases his hips forward.  Sebastian can take all day doing this as well, and Stefano can’t wait, can’t wait to be filled and fucked and thoroughly claimed by Sebastian, so he presses back against him, sheathing him completely in one quick movement.

 

It takes his breath away at first- quite literally- because Sebastian’s cock is so large and thick and it has been two weeks since he’s had anything substantial inside him like this.  He can hear Sebastian’s sharp intake of breath, the muffled swearing, can feel the way Sebastian’s fingers are digging into his hips, but mostly what he can feel is Sebastian inside him and it is exactly what he’s been missing this whole time.

 

“Stefano,” groans Sebastian, as he pulls Stefano’s hips against him, already in so deep and only getting deeper, touching all of those places inside Stefano that only he can reach.  He just holds himself there for a few seconds, body tensed and breathing hard, until he slowly slides back out.  Stefano’s heart is racing even before he thrusts back in again, so deep and so raw and so perfect.

 

It forces a little moan out of Stefano’s throat, and he quickly adds a breathy “Yes, Sebastian” before Sebastian can start to worry about whether he’s causing him discomfort.  Sebastian has a tendency to worry when he can’t see Stefano’s face to read him.

 

The way Sebastian can penetrate him so deeply is the entire reason Stefano chose this position to start with.  It’s not necessarily the one that stimulates him the most, but it’s the one where he can feel so much of Sebastian, where Sebastian can take him with long, hard thrusts, completely unobstructed, and that’s exactly what he needs right now.  Thankfully, Sebastian’s first thrust leads quickly into another, and each one spreads him open farther, lets him take Sebastian deeper, and he is whimpering words and pleas and Sebastian’s name over and over again.

 

It’s a tremendous relief, because he’s been feeling lost, broken, like his body doesn’t work properly the whole time he’s been away.  He knows he could please himself without Sebastian at some point, but this last time it just felt like nothing was ever enough- not his own hand on his cock, not his own fingers inside him, not even the toys and devices that he uses sometimes when they are apart.  There is no substitute for Sebastian, and now Sebastian is here and taking control of his body again, shaping and molding and stretching him back into himself.

 

Sebastian is pounding into him now, grunting each time his hips snap forward, and the noise is rough and guttural and vibrates through Stefano’s body along with each thrust.  Stefano is bracing himself on his arms to push back against him, tightening his muscles to pull Sebastian in even deeper, and then one of Sebastian’s hands is slipping around to reach between his legs and take hold of his cock.

 

Stefano is so lost in the feel of Sebastian inside him that Sebastian’s big, warm hand on his cock comes as a surprise, and it’s almost too sensitive at first.  He jumps a little- as much as he can with Sebastian behind him and inside him and wrapped around him.  Sebastian just waits for a moment, holds him loosely and slows his thrusts down until Stefano nods.

 

Sebastian knows his body almost as well as he knows it himself, and he knows just where to squeeze and rub, how to slide the foreskin back and forth over the head of Stefano’s cock so that he is getting that beautiful friction in all the right places.  And most importantly, he knows to start out slowly, gently, to let Stefano adjust to the feeling, but it doesn’t take long this time.  Stefano is already so far gone from Sebastian’s cock inside him that he is ready for more- ready for Sebastian’s hand squeezing and stroking and Sebastian’s teeth clamping down on his shoulder as Sebastian pushes deep inside him again.

 

“Sebastian,” Stefano breathes as Sebastian pumps his hand faster, matching the pace of his thrusts.  He’s leaning forward now, chest pressed to Stefano’s back, and the added body contact is amazing because it’s so much more Sebastian, like a solid wall behind him, pinning him between Sebastian’s cock and Sebastian’s hand.  He can’t move an inch from either of them, even when it starts to feel like too much stimulation.  He can only gasp and push back harder against Sebastian, rushing toward the edge of his own pleasure.

 

Then Sebastian is releasing his cock for a moment to wrap both arms around his chest and lift him up, pulling both of them back almost upright so that he can press his lips to Stefano’s neck.  Stefano sighs and leans against him, letting his head fall back on Sebastian’s shoulder.  One of Sebastian’s arms stays wrapped around his chest as Sebastian’s other hand returns to his cock, stroking up and down as he thrusts into him again.

 

This time the angle is totally different, and he cries out as Sebastian’s cock presses against that special place inside him.  He can feel Sebastian’s smile, can feel Sebastian’s beard tickling his neck before Sebastian kisses him again, pulling back for another thrust in.  Stefano spreads his legs more, sinking down on Sebastian’s cock as far as he possibly can, and Sebastian groans and nips at his neck again, raising goosebumps all around where his mouth touches.

 

Between Sebastian’s hand and Sebastian’s mouth and Sebastian’s cock, Stefano is awash in pleasure, and he fumbles for something to anchor himself, finds Sebastian’s arm that is still across his chest, and holds on for dear life.  Sebastian’s thrusts are shallower now, but each one rubs against his prostate, each one forces the breath out of his lungs and makes his hips jerk forward into Sebastian’s hand, and Sebastian’s hand is squeezing his cock just the right way.  The pleasure is building hard and fast, and Stefano’s free hand is clenched into a fist at his side.  He knows he’s getting close, but he also knows that he needs to do one more thing for Sebastian.

 

“Sebastian,” he gasps out.

 

“Yeah?” Sebastian grunts, not pausing in his movements.  It’s making it hard for Stefano to concentrate on anything else, and he’s afraid he’s going to finish too early if Sebastian keeps this up.

 

“Hold on,” he says through gritted teeth.

 

Sebastian stops moving abruptly, but his hands stay where they are and he is still buried inside Stefano.  His breaths are deep and uneven, and Stefano can tell that he isn’t far from climaxing either.  “Everything okay?” he asks, breath warm on Stefano’s neck.

 

Stefano shivers, breathes, tries to get control of himself.  “Yes,” he says finally.  “Everything is lovely.  Just let me turn around please.”

 

“Oh,” Sebastian says.  “Right, of course.”  He lets go of Stefano, and Stefano takes one more deep breath to get himself together and leans forward again, reluctantly pulling off of Sebastian.  He crawls a little farther onto the bed before he rolls over onto his back.  Sebastian is watching him with a slightly puzzled look.

 

“Come here,” he says, beckoning Sebastian to him.  “Finish what you started.”

 

He can tell that Sebastian is dying to retort that he actually started it, and he’s probably right, but Sebastian is apparently also desperate to be inside him again, because he moves without a moment’s hesitation.  He is on the bed, between Stefano’s spread legs and lifting Stefano up into his lap so that he can line up his cock.  This time there is no waiting, and he is filling Stefano up with one slick, easy movement, pausing when he is fully sheathed so that they can both catch their breath.

 

His hands move from Stefano’s hips to the backs of his knees, lifting them up and apart, and Stefano’s head swims as he feels so gloriously laid out for Sebastian, so completely exposed.  He can tell how hard Sebastian is working to control himself as he begins to thrust again, the way his muscles are shaking, the way he is hitting that perfect spot inside Stefano every time, and when his eye flicks up to Sebastian’s face, he realizes that Sebastian is gazing right at him, has probably been gazing right at him since he turned over, because that’s what Sebastian always does when they are face to face.

 

Sebastian smiles a little sheepishly but doesn’t break eye contact, and Stefano holds his gaze as well, lost for a moment in the sheer intensity of Sebastian’s eyes, until one hard, perfectly-angled thrust knocks the breath out of him, and he lets his head fall back and his eye close, because he is almost there.

 

He knows he is speaking now, rambling actually, that the words are pouring out of him, that he is telling Sebastian that he loves him and he wants him and how good he makes him feel.  He’s probably not speaking English anymore, but Sebastian always seems to get the point anyway.  He is going tense all over, the pressure building, and when Sebastian’s hand closes around his cock one more time he is lost, moaning Sebastian’s name as he comes, pulse after pulse of hard, aching pleasure spilling out of him as Sebastian strokes and thrusts and coaxes him through it.  In just a few more thrusts, Sebastian is burying himself as deep as he can go, body going rigid until he finally slumps forward onto Stefano’s chest.

 

“So beautiful,” he gasps, lazily kissing Stefano’s neck.  Stefano disagrees, but he’s given up trying to argue with Sebastian on this point.  Sebastian will always insist that he is beautiful, and it is literally impossible to change his mind.  “Missed you so much,” he whispers, kissing his way up to Stefano’s ear as his hands slip under Stefano’s shoulders to hold him close.  “Never leave me again.”

 

Stefano chuckles at that as he wraps his arms around Sebastian.  He is still floating in a warm haze of pleasure, the smell of Sebastian, and Sebastian’s body pressing him into the mattress, but he manages to formulate some words.  “If this is what happens when I come home, I think I may have a few more trips coming up.”

 

“No,” groans Sebastian, trying to squirm even closer as Stefano laughs.  He pauses, then murmurs, “I’m so lonely without you.”  His voice is much more serious this time, and Stefano’s hand moves in a few long strokes up and down as his back before he replies.

 

“But you have Lily, no?”

 

“Yes,” Sebastian sighs.  “I mean, sort of.  She spends a lot more time with friends now.  I’m not sure she needs me very much anymore.”

 

“Sebastian,” Stefano sighs, letting one of his hands come up to rub at the back of Sebastian’s neck the way he likes.  “She will always need her father.  And I will always need you.”  He turns to press a kiss to Sebastian’s hair.

 

“And I’ll always need you,” Sebastian murmurs.  “So it’s settled.  No more business trips.”

 

Stefano smiles and shakes his head.  “I can’t promise that, but I can promise that I will always need you, especially after one of those trips.”

 

Sebastian raises his head to look him in the eye, and his expression is mischievous now.  “That was pretty great, huh?”

 

“Yes,” Stefano agrees, because ‘pretty great’ does not begin to describe it.  “That was amazing.”

 

“I love you,” Sebastian says.  He leans in for a kiss, and this one is soft and sweet and unhurried.  “And I’m so glad you came home,” he adds.

 

Stefano is about to reply when he suddenly realizes why Sebastian is so afraid of him leaving, realizes that Myra did leave and Myra didn’t come back.  Over the years he’s grown used to having these unusually sympathetic feelings where Sebastian is concerned, but this one hits him especially hard, and his arms tighten around Sebastian.

 

“I love you, Sebastian,” he whispers.  “And I will always come home.”

 

 

 


End file.
